motorstorm_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MotorStorm: Return to the Wild
MotorStorm: Return to the Wild is a fanonical game created by The Cherrybomber and JustAlex93 The game takes place directly after the events of MotorStorm: Apocalypse, with many new vehicles, as well as classes debuting. Gameplay A majority of the original game's mechanics as well as small nitpicks are reused in the game, such as BluRay compatibility, but the physics engine has been redone, to balance certain classes like ATVs, Superbikes, and Supercars. A new feature seen in the game is the new weather system, which can make races a lot more unpredicatable. In wreckreation, the player is free to choose any vehicles for their opponents, like in the private races in the Forza Motorsport series, which means that the AI can be set to drive any vehicle the player chooses for them. Some vehicles also have distinct sounds, such as the Atlas Arizona, Wakazashi Razor, Humbler Diablo. Each vehicle that debuted in MotorStorm have their original exhaust notes, while the vehicle debuting to their respective games have the sounds of the class they were in during Pacific Rift, Arctic Edge, and Apocalypse. Most of the vehicles of newer classes also have distinctive sounds, depending on their region of manufacturing. Classes Many new vehicle classes have been approved by the MotorStorm Race Authority to be entered in the Festival, as well as new manufacturers. There are six different fields of vehicle classes, ranging from Puny to Massive. Puny * Bikes * Superbikes * New* Hyperbikes - Drag superbikes * Choppers * ATVs * Snow Machines/Snow Mobiles * New* Land Skimmers - UTVs Small * Buggies * New* Super Buggies - Class 10 race buggies * New* Outlaws - World of Outlaws sprint cars * New* MudSlingers - Mud Dragsters * SuperMinis * New* Micro Tourers - SuperMini Touring Cars * New* Door Slammers - Small engine Trans-Am race cars. * New* Ice Racers * New* Power Wheelers - NASCAR Whelen Modified Race Cars Mid-Size * Rally Cars * New* Silhouettes * Supercars * New* Tuner Cars * New* Groundbreakers - GTO Race Cars * New* Trophy Tourers - 90's BTCC/JTCC Touring Cars and Pro-touring Hot Rods * New* Twist Raiders - Hill climb cars * New* A/GSAWs - Gasser hot rods Bruiser * New* Super Tourers - Australian V8 Supercars * Muscle Cars *New* Lowriders *New* Wagoneers - 4WD Station Wagons *New* Muscle Trucks * Racing Trucks Heavy * New* Diesel Rods * Mud Pluggers *New* Rock Crawlers *New* Power Sanders - Formula Off Road vehicles *New* Mud Tillers - Hillclimb Buggies *New* Trekkers - Tank Tracked Mud Pluggers Massive * Snow Cats * Big Rigs * Monster Trucks Misc. * Lunicorns - Specialized off road vehicles * RoadSlayers - Specialized asphalt vehicles * Ragdolls - Joke vehicles Location Main Article: Pandrosia Return to the Wild takes place on a fictional island located off the coast of France, known as Pandrosia. The island itself was abandoned in the late 1970's, following the meltdown of a nuclear reactor. There are many zones within the island, ranging from decrepit cities to an underground tunnel system. This island is also home to an extinct volcano and a few monument sites. The decision to hold the MotorStorm Festival on Pandrosia was a result of extensive planning between Mash (who is the new leader of the Festival after Big Dog died back in 2011), Ms. Austin, the MotorStorm Race Authority (M.R.A.), and some input from various 'Stormers. New Gameplay Modes MotorStorm: Return to the Wild has implemented Free-Roam, which allows the player to roam Pandrosia at their leisure, and start inpromptu races with other 'Stormers around the island. Added to that, there are also new game elements added. Races, Time-Tickers, Speed Challenges, and Eliminators still appear in the game, and are essentially the only events required to actually beat the game, while the extra gaming modes are challenges that are required to achieve 100% completion of the game. Each of the challenges can be replayed indefinitely, and also must be replayed in every class that is available to be used in the events in order to complete them. * Chopper Chase: Sixteen 'Stormers will frantically chase after one of the Festival's helicopters across varying terrains. The game mode is limited to the original seven classes and the Monster Trucks. Yes, the helicopter is an actual opponent in the race. * Drag Racing: A quarter of a mile a minute, the Tuner Car driving 'Stormers can finally duke it out with the Muscle Car driving 'Stormers. It takes lightning fast reflexes to get the launch and the shifting right, as well as rightly timing the boost. In this game mode, boost actually acts more like nitrous instead, as the boost gives one massive burst. * Hillclimb: Thirty two 'Stormers take their turn going up the various twisty back roads in the Himmelsraubers zone in order to get the fastest time. The event is limited to SuperMinis, Silhouettes, Supercars, Groundbreakers, Micro Tourers, Power Wheelers, Twist Raiders, Trophy Tourers and Super Tourers, despite the entire race is split up in divisions between the classes to generally balance the race. * Drift: Another class rivalry based game mode, between muscle cars and tuner cars. The goal is to rack up the most points on a highly technical course while keeping the vehicle's speed up. * IceX: On various ice racing circuits seen in the Himmelsraubers zone, the Ice Racers duke it out on extremely technical tracks during frigid conditions. Patience is the key in this event, for there are not many overtaking opportunities. * StreetX: 'In this event, the player is restricted to using SuperMinis on a grueling track with many turns and barely any straights, similar to StreetX from ''Need For Speed: Underground 2. * '''Time Attack: SuperMinis, Power Wheelers, Micro Tourers, Tuner Cars, Trophy Tourers, Twist Raiders, Groundbreakers and Supercars are separated into divisions for a series of races along short and gruelingly technical tracks laid out with cones on a small military airfield. Hitting a cone adds a time penalty. * Call of the Wind: Silhouettes, Supercars, Twist Raiders, Groundbreakers and certain RoadSlayers race along an extremely long and narrow historic oval track for five laps. Managing your center of gravity, as well as slipstreaming, are the key to winning these races. They are the longest race in the game, taking a whopping five minutes to complete just one lap. In this game mode, boost cannot be used, as slipstreaming takes its place. * Road Rage: All asphalt vehicles, excluding the bike based classes drive around the Island, trying to wreck one another. * Brutalizer: Ditto as said above, except with all of the off road classes, excluding Bikes, Land Skimmers, and Snow Machines and ATVs. * MotorStorm: Making an epic comeback is the MotorStorm race, where the player is free to choose whatever vehicle class they please out of the original seven vehicle classes, and the Monster Trucks. * Brutalizer: '''A MotorStorm race with all off road classes allowed. * '''Mud Bogging: The player is given a choice through Bikes, ATVs, Buggies, Racing Trucks and Mud Pluggers on an extremely technical track heavily peppered with obstacles during rainy weather and of course, the track is full of mud and sand, similar to The Tenderizer ''from ''MotorStorm. '' * '''Tenderized: '''On the mud bogging track, Rally Cars, Twist Raiders, Ice Racers, and Super Buggies duke it out to try to come first place. * '''TarmacStorm': An asphalt version of a MotorStorm race, where the player is free to choose any vehicle out of the asphalt based classes, on a track that is a little less grueling than a MotorStorm track, but is still quite brutal, as it takes place during a torrential downpour. * IceStorm: '''All of the vehicle classes appearing in MotorStorm: Arctic Edge, and the Ice Racers race on a highly dangerous track in the Himmelsraubers zone during a blizzard. * '''Rally: An event dedicated to the Rally Cars. It's quite simple, which is to race on a technical narrow dirt road, trying to make the fastest time. Boost is not allowed in this race, as the player has to rely on their sheer skill with rally cars. * MotoX: An event dedicated to the bikes, which is essentially just like every Professional motocross race, with mixed surfaces and technical sections and of course, big jumps. Boost is not allowed to be used in this event, having the player needing to use every ounce of skill they have. Lastly, the event takes place on a track similar to Riptide from MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. * SuperX: An event dedicated to ATVs, similar to MotoX. * RallyX: An event for both Ice Racers and Rally Cars to race in, also being split up into divisions to balance the race. At some point, all drivers must take a joker lap, or risk being disqualified. This is yet another event where boost is not allowed, having to rely on the player's skill. * StockStorm: In this event, the Patriot Renegade is the only vehicle that can be selected, and takes place on a track similar to Diamondback Speedway from MotorStorm. * Formula MotorStorm: '''In this event, the player is restricted to driving the Wasabi Lightning, on a course laid out similarily to a modern day Formula 1 track. Boost cannot be used in this event, as slipstreaming once again takes its place. * '''MotoStorm GP: '''In this event, the player is restricted to using Superbikes, just like GP. Offensive maneuvers and boost are not allowed to be used in this event. * '''LandRush: In this event, Buggies, Super Buggies, Mud Pluggers and Racing Trucks duke it out on a grueling off road circuit with water sections, big jumps, tight turns and of course, a long start before the race even begins. * '''Trail Blazing: '''Bikes, ATVs, Mud Tillers, Rock Crawlers, Mud Slingers, Land Skimmers, and Mud Pluggers try to climb a steep hill in order to get the fastest time. * '''Cross Country: '''All of the off road vehicle classes join together to race across Pandrosia in a gruesome race, with paths for every vehicle. * '''Trail Trial: '''A race that is restricted to the Dakar T4 based Big Rigs taking place on a rocky course with heavy mud, gravel, sand, and boulders in an attempt to get the fastest time. It must be repeated with every big rig available in order to complete the challenge. * '''Bone Cruncher: '''Monster Trucks, Big Rigs, Snow Cats, Snow Machines, Land Skimmers, Mud Slingers, Mud Pluggers, Trekkers, Rock Crawlers, Mud Tillers, and Power Sanders race on the same track as the mud bogging event, during a torrential downpour. Twenty four racers participate in this event to try to get first place. There are 25 opponents in the race. Category:Games Category:Pages by The Cherrybomber